


Special

by Practicemakesperfect



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekDo - Freeform, DoBaek, Fluff, I actually don't know if this counts as fluff, I'll put fluff anyway, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo get into an argument, and Kyungsoo storms out of the house.





	Special

“Okay, fine. Whatever.”

“Don’t give me that ‘whatever’ shit, Kyungsoo. We both know it’s not ‘whatever.’”

“Well, I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Can we just move on? It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It’s obviously a big deal if you brought it up in the first place.”

“You’re just making it worse.”

“ _I’m_ making it worse?”

Kyungsoo threw up his hands, in the gesture of giving up. He was tired of this already, but so was Baekhyun. He just didn’t understand why Kyungsoo didn’t want to talk about anything related to the things that were bothering him. All he had to do was say the word, and Baekhyun would give him all the help in the world. Instead he was stubborn in the most annoying way possible.

“Forget it,” Kyungsoo said. “I can’t talk to you.”

“Yeah, ditto.”

“I’m leaving.”

“Then leave.”

Kyungsoo turned on his heel and picked up his shoes, not even bothering to put them on as he walked out and slammed the door. Blood boiling, Baekhyun took a couple of deep breaths and sank into the couch, closing his eyes to gather himself. It wasn’t like they fought often. Something like this was once in a blue moon, and Baekhyun had never seen Kyungsoo just leave like that, or slam the door like that. But maybe that was the problem; maybe they weren’t quite used to fighting enough to know how to handle it. It was so rare, neither of them knew what to expect. It didn’t help that Kyungsoo was chronically silent and that Baekhyun was chronically confrontational. No matter what, when they argued, their differences made things that much harder.

“I just can’t believe how stupid he can be,” said Baekhyun out loud, glaring at the door. He looked out the window to find the driveway empty. Screw him, too.

The anger stayed with Baekhun while he did his work, stayed with him while he ate his lunch, and remained while he waited after, when Kyungsoo didn’t return. It was another hour before he decided that, yeah, maybe he had been a bit over-the-top. Maybe he should have just backed off. Either way, he didn’t want to be in a fight with Kyungsoo anymore. He wanted to apologize and move on from it, maybe talk about it when there were less emotions involved. 

An apology. Baekhyun was fairly good at those, but he wanted to do more. So he decided to cook dinner while he waited for Kyungsoo to come back.

Thirty minutes became an hour, and an hour became two, and two became Baekhyun stressed the hell out because it was storming outside and Kyungsoo had left angry and he wasn’t answering his phone and anything could have gone wrong. 

“Baekhyun, I’m sure he’s fine.” Junmyeon’s voice was sure, calm, everything Baekhyun needed. “Kyungsoo isn’t stupid. Maybe he went to his parents’ house or something. But he wouldn’t get himself into any trouble by letting his anger take over his driving. Don’t worry.”

“But he left so mad.” Baekhyun felt himself freaking out, and he knew he should stop but everything felt so uncertain it was pulling him apart. “What if that’s the last conversation I have with him? What if he’s in the hospital right now? He isn’t answering his phone. He could have gotten into an accident.”

“You know Kyungsoo better than that. He’s a good driver. He’ll be okay.” There was a pause as Junmyeon spoke to someone on the other end. “Hey, I have to go. But don’t worry. Kyungsoo is okay. I’ll call back later to check up, but don’t do anything stupid, Baekhyun. He’ll come around.” Before Baekhyun could answer, Junmyeon hung up. Baekhyun curled up on the couch, listening to the rain, trying not to freak out any more than he was. It was nearly nine o’clock; the storm was getting even worse. Baekhyun was struggling to breathe.

After what felt like forever Baekhyun heard the sound of the door clicking open. Instantly he was on his feet, running to meet Kyungsoo at the door. Kyungsoo was dripping wet, soaked to the bone in water. The rain hadn’t let up. His glasses were covered in droplets and he was blinking rain off his eyelashes. When he saw Baekhyun, he sighed. But before he could say a word, Baekhyun took one step towards him and hit him, hard, on his shoulder.

Kyungsoo winced, rubbing the aftermath. “Ow, what was that for?”

“You’re terrible. I can’t believe you left.”

“But you told me to leave.”

“I know.” Baekhyun threw his arms around Kyungsoo and squeezed tight. “I was really worried.”

Kyungsoo hummed and nudged Baekhyun in more so he could close the door with his foot and put down the bags he was holding to hug him back. “I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo said. “I was being unreasonable. I shouldn’t have left like that.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun answered. “I’m sorry, too. I should trust you to tell me things when you’re ready.” He pulled back a bit, to look at Kyungsoo. “I’m just really glad you’re safe.”

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You were out all day in the storm and you didn’t answer my calls.”

“Your calls…?” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed as he let go of Baekhyun and patted at his coat. “Oh. I forgot my phone here.”

“Are you kidding me? I almost had a heart attack!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo pulled him back in and rocked them side to side. “I’m here, I’m okay. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“What were you even doing all that time, anyway?”

“Uhm…” they separated and Kyungsoo picked up the bags from the floor, smiling sheepishly. “Do you want some ice cream?”

Three days later:

“So that’s what he was doing all that time?” Xuimin burst out laughing and shook his head. Xuimin, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun were at a restaurant for lunch, and Baekhyun had just finished telling the story. “He went out to get your favorite ice cream to apologize?”

“Okay, but in my defense, that's the only real way to apologize to Baekhyun.”

“You know me so well,” Baekhyun grinned, and Kyungsoo turned to peck him on the lips.

“What I don’t get is why it took so long,” Junmyeon said. “You were gone for hours.”

“Okay, well. I went to the store closest to us and they didn’t have Baekhyun’s ice cream so I went to the one down south instead, and then I got caught in the storm and they started closing down roads, so I got lost and… well… yeah.”

“And then the ice cream was half melted when you got back,” Baekhyun finished, and Kyungsoo nodded in affirmation. 

“I just can’t believe Baekhyun was having a breakdown about your fight and you were out there buying ice cream.” Junmyeon shook his head. “You guys are a different breed of special.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agreed, laughing. Kyungsoo put an arm around him and pulled him close. They were a different breed of special. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not that good at summaries. Okie sorry for this one being late and terrible ;-; I'm actually not home right now (and won't be home for a good week or so,) so my whole rhythm has gotten messed up. It's really weird to sit at a different desk and I think it's affecting my writing flow or something. I'll do my best to keep up, though! Come Saturday it'll be tough since I'm leaving for Virginia... which basically means I'll have to write on my phone (which will be even worse for my flow) and that's if I'm even able to connect to the internet. Welp. We'll see.
> 
> Anyway, see all of you lovelies in the next fanfic! Again, sorry this one isn't quite where I'd want it to be... I was also kind of stressed so it bled into my writing I think (I wrote another one about stress but idk if I should post it.) Aight it's late good night :))


End file.
